Tears of Life
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on new Sozin's Comet commercial. Zuko is struck down by Azula's lightning and Katara unleashes a terrible anger on Azula. Can Katara save Zuko? Or will this be like Aang all over again, and he'll die right before her eyes?


**While watching **_**The Western Air Temple **_**today, I saw the commercial for **_**Sozin's Comet **_**and it was AWESOME!! I was spazzing out when I watched it. My grandmother thought I was going crazy XD Anyway, the part that really caught my eye is when Zuko's on the ground in pain (if you go on youtube and pause when it comes up, you'll see Zuko's shirt-and skin I think-has burn marks on it and Katara runs to him, but lightning blocks her path. That just sparked a story in me. So here's **_**Tears of Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. They were in the middle of the final battle. Fighting was happening all around them. The sky was dark red from the smoke, sun, and oncoming comet Then it happened. Azula shot lightning right at Zuko.

"ZUKO!!" Katara had shouted, "LOOK OUT!" Zuko turned around, but it was too late. He tried to redirect the lightning, but instead of going through his stomach, the lightning went right through his heart. Katara watched in horror as Zuko fell to the ground. It was like when Azula attacked Aang all over again. She ran to him, but lightning blocked her path. She turned to see Azula with a smug smirk on her face. And suddenly, anger burned in Katara. An anger that she never knew before. Katara held out her hands in traditional bloodbending stance. Forget that there wasn't a full moon, Katara's anger made her bloodbending more powerful than it had ever been. Katara bent her fingers and Azula crumpled to the ground, holding her chest, breathing heavily. Katara slowly advanced toward her, a threatening look in her eyes. Azula looked up at her, blood dripping from her mouth.

"W-What are you doing?" Azula choked out.

"What I should have done long ago," Katara said in a low menacing tone. Azula coughed, blood coming from her mouth.

"Stop it," Azula threatened.

"Did you stop it before you attacked Aang?" Katara asked, tears of anger burning in her ocean blue eyes, "Or Zuko? Besides, what are you going to do about it. I control you now." Azula glared at Katara.

"No one controls me," Azula snapped. Katara bent down until her nose was inches from Azula's.

"Not until now," Katara whispered. With that, Katara closed her hands into tight fists. Azula took in a sharp intake of breath, her body shaking violently. She lay on the ground, withering in pain. Then she stopped moving. Her eyes were wide open, but empty of emotion. A small trickle of blood trailed from her mouth. Her limbs lay limp on the ground. Her heart had ceased beating and her last breath had been breathed. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, was dead. Katara fell on her knees to the ground, shaking from fear, anger, and disbelief. She had just killed the princess of the fire nation. With bloodbending too. A groan of pain brought Katara back to reality. She turned to see Zuko, barley moving. She stood up and ran over to him, kneeling at his side.

"Zuko," she said, her voice shaking with fear, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Zuko slowly opened his eyes.

"K-Katara," he said weakly. They were both oblivious to the battle raging around them. To the dead bodies falling to the ground and the sounds bending, swords clashing, bombs, and screaming and yelling. They only saw each other.

"Zuko," Katara said again, her voice cracking as tears fell from her eyes. She looked at the burnt spot in his shirt where Azula's lightning had hit him. This was too much, too familiar. It was Aang all over again. Tears fell down Katara's cheeks. Zuko gave her a small smile. He brought up a hand to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry Katara," he said quietly, "You're much to beautiful for that."

"Zuko you can't die," Katara said. She wished she could heal him, but her hands were shaking to much to do anything.

"You can't leave us," she said, crying, "You can't leave _me_." Zuko's breath grew ragged.

"Katara, I'll be fine," he said, trying to smile, but instead wincing in pain.

"Zuko, I don't need Toph to tell your lying," Katara said, brushing Zuko's black hair out of his eyes, "Zuko, please, don't die." Zuko opened his mouth to speak, but instead groaned in pain and closed his eyes. His body stopped moving. Fear gripped Katara's heart.

"Zuko?" she said shaking him gently, "Zuko! ZUKO!" Tears fell from her eyes onto Zuko's fatal wound. Katara collapsed on top of Zuko, sobs racking her body.

"Zuko," she sobbed, "Don't leave me. I love you." Katara's hand rested on Zuko's wound, where her tears had fallen. His heart was beating so faintly, she could barley hear it. He was going to die, right before her eyes. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to die. Zuko had been through so much pain because of his father and sister. He deserved a chance to live without them controlling his life. A chance to actually _live_. Suddenly Katara's hand glowed blue over the tears on Zuko's wound. Katara stared at it from her spot on Zuko's shoulder, not sure what was going on. The light grew so bright that the fighting around them stopped as people watched the light cover them. Then it faded. Katara heard Zuko's heart beating strongly. His breathing returned to normal instead of short ragged gasps. She lifted her head to see Zuko's wound gone and his eyes flutter open. He looked at her with an adorably confused look on his face.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up.

"Zuko!" Katara said, throwing her arms around him. Zuko smiled.

"By the way," he said, "I love you too." Katara's eyes widened.

"You heard that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said, capturing Katara's lips in a soft kiss. It was a short kiss though. They were soon surrounded by the enemy. Both teens stood up.

"Let's finish this," Katara said, taking a waterbending stance. Zuko grinned at her, taking his firebending stance. And the battle continued.

**There's **_**Tears of Life**_**. I have to admit, I got a little emotional writing this. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
